


Make Your Problems Mine (Every Single Night)

by SweetwaterBackwoods



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom Cel, Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetwaterBackwoods/pseuds/SweetwaterBackwoods
Summary: Cel had a bad day, Zolf tries to help.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Make Your Problems Mine (Every Single Night)

Cel's body tingles with annoyance by the time they make it back to their room. They don't quite mean to but they slam the door; the noise is loud and sharp and they're already so on edge it makes them clench up more. They take a hard breath up their nose.

It's been a very, very bad day. The experiment they're working on just isn't working and Sassraa is trying all she can to help out but today she just got in the way and created more problems. Cel didn't snap at them though, thankfully, as much as they maybe wanted to. They hate lashing out, it's a trait they've been able to hold at bay when things didn't go their way, because by gods has it gotten them in trouble and hurt before. Right now all they want to do is scream and claw at  _ something  _ to get their mind off things.

They're about to when there's a hard knock at the door. They catch the lump about to leave their throat and swallow it down. It's now that they notice how hard they have their hands balled into fists and they release the tension. There's crescent shapes in their palms from where their fingernails dug into skin. They take another deep breath and walk to the door.

"Sassraa I said- oh," they begin but are cut off when they see Zolf standing there. He's in more casual clothes than what they're used to. A simple sweater with his big frame wrapped in a puffy jacket that just makes him look wider. They clench their jaw and make a small clicking noise with their tongue before speaking again, "Zolf what are you doing here?"

They spit it out harsher than maybe intended, but the itching irritation still on their skin makes it hard to focus on any proper formalities.

Zolf stutters a moment before he straightens up and holds his ground, "I just wanted to see if you're okay... I, uh, heard the door all the way from across the ship," he tried to joke and there's a small part that Cel appreciates it but they're still just  _ irritated _ so they don't let it land.

They turn away from him and walk back into the room. They don't invite him in, but they don't slam the door in his face either. Cel hears his footsteps enter, followed by the soft click of the door closing again.

They bring a hand to their face and pinch the bridge of their nose and let out a long sigh. It doesn't help with the tension in their shoulders, but they feel the slightest bit lighter.

"What's the problem, Cel," he whispers. So gentle and so concerned it makes them bristle. They whip around and face him. His eyes are light, because they always are, and they can't look at him like that. Not when they want to feel the anger even for just a  _ little _ bit.

"Not everything is a problem you can fix Zolf," they spit. He doesn't react, "I just," they give a huff, "I just had a bad day okay? This- this new experiment I'm working on to help with the cure it's so- so aggravating and nothing  _ worked _ when I ran tests and everything just crashed and burned when I needed results and we're just-"

At this point they're just pacing the room while he watches like a hawk. His gaze on them only makes them more annoyed and exposed. They  _ want _ to be left alone, but for some unknown reason they can never truly deny Zolf's presence. No matter the situation, they just seem to gravitate toward each other. It drives Cel up a wall. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way. They don't know which this one is yet.

They eventually stop pacing and sit on their bed. Zolf doesn’t join them. He just stands in the middle of the room and continues to watch them as their body twitches and they wring their hands in annoyance.

“What,” Cel finally bites. They’re voice isn’t hiding their annoyance and it’s not a tone they usually use with anyone, but the way Zolf’s just staring at them and not saying anything is putting them closer on the edge.

Zolf doesn’t say anything but he begins to move, slowly and deliberately towards the bed, he doesn’t take his eyes off Cel. That causes a new, different type of heat to rise in their stomach and they swallow down a moan that almost escapes them. They know now why he came.

The two of them have had an… arrangement of sorts now. It happened on accident the first time, like all things of this nature usually do. They both were exhausted after a particular gruelling day of work. Zolf had a minor fight with Earhart that made him testy all throughout dinner and when Cel went to check on him one thing led to another and they found a nice outlet to the stress. It’s happened twice since then. Nothing serious has every truly happened, clothes have usually stayed on for the most part, but Cel can admit that it’s nicer than other times they’ve tried to distract themself away from their anger. It’s a good song and dance they have going.

Tonight though, Cel thinks they might be a little too wound up. So when Zolf sits close to them on the bed and places a hand on their upper inner thigh and squeezes they tense up. He pulls back a moment which makes them relax instantly. He catches their eyes and looks for confirmation.

They’re annoyed still, but the heat from his hand distracts them and they also know what his hands can do, so they close their eyes, let out a deep breath, and then give him a nod.

Immediately his hand is further up their thigh and squeezing the skin through the fabric of their pants while he dives into their neck. Lips hot and wet and hard against their exposed skin. He grazes his teeth and that mixed with the scratch of his beard already makes Cel dizzy. They push into him, one hand firmly placed on his shoulder while the other snakes its way into his hair. He kisses further down, teeth once again grazing their collarbone. He nips it quickly and that produces a growl from Cel.

“Harder,” they slip out. Zolf pauses and they freeze. It’s not to say they haven’t been a little rough with each other before, but it’s also been no more than surface level. He looks at them with a mixture of amusement and more importantly hunger in his eyes. Cel pulls his hair. Hard. He shudders. Cel guides his head back down to where it was and they gasp as his teeth sink in. It’s painful and almost breaks their skin as he pulls back and licks along the marks his teeth made he moves up a little and repeats. They’ll no doubt be a mark there tomorrow but if they’re visible to anyone else, Cel hardly cares, especially at this moment. They push his face down harder and feel the prick of his teeth. They pull his hair again and now he’s the one to moan. Cel laughs a bit as they pull him up to face them.

It’s only a second before they bring him into a kiss. It’s hard and wet and Zolf all but climbs into their lap. He steadies himself by wrapping a hand around their waist and they move the arm not in his hair down to his hip. He pushes up against them and Cel can feel the bulge already pushing through his pants. They giggle into the kiss and slowly bring their hand down to palm at it.

He bucks and breaks the kiss with a strained cry. Cel smirks as he stares at them in shock. It was a bold move, one never really done before, but he did start it, and tonight they really just want to be in control after a day of feeling like they haven’t been. So they take their hand and move it around again.

“You like that then,” they say.

Zolf grunts in response.

They take their hand away instantly and he can’t bite back his whine, “Use your words, Mister Smith,” they say.

He looks at them with a surprised expression. Heat high on his cheeks while his wet and swollen lips hang open. It’s a pretty sight to see, Cel admits. Zolf’s a man that usually keeps his composure well. To know that he’s this disoriented already, well that makes the pool of heat down in Cel’s stomach even hotter.

“Y-Y-Yes, uh, yeah,” he stutters out, “You… I, we’ve-  _ oh _ ” whatever sentence he was trying to say is swallowed up as Cel grabs him again, harder this time. They move their grasp up and down.

“Shirt off. Quickly,” they say. He nods his head and Cel watches as his usually deft fingers struggle with the buttons on his shirt. Eventually it’s off and Cel looks up and down his chest. It’s shapley, but not sculpted. The perfect in between and they bite their lip as they take their free hand and run soft fingertips up and down it. He closes his eyes and still keeps his mouth open. Cel smiles.

They then remove both of their hands and push away from him. He tries to come closer but they hold out a hand, “Stay there,” they order. He leans back and nods. Cel groans, “Words, Zolf, honestly I-”

“Yes sir,” he interrupts. The air leaves both of their lungs. That one word, almost certainly said by mistake, sends Cel into a frenzy. Blood rushes to their face and they can hear it pumping in their ears.

“What did you just say,” they breathe out.

Zolf takes a moment and straightens up. There’s that familiar intensity on his face and behind his eyes, “Yes. Sir,” he repeats.

Cel’s on him. They all but crawl into his lap while attaching their lips to his. It’s open and hot and they make sure to lean down onto his still trapped cock as much as they can. Zolf moans into their mouth as he cups their ass with both hands. Cel snakes both hands into his hair. They break apart with them towering over him. He glances down to their chest and without another word he buries his face into it. Kissing over the cloth of their shirt. They gasp and pull his head back hard. Tugging again at his hair and making him look up at them.

“Take it off then,” they breath out. They try to keep their town dominant and in control, but it wobbles a little as they're out of breath.

“Yes, sir,” Zolf says. Cel bites down a whimper as they feel his warm, calloused hands touch their bare skin as he lifts their shirt up. They lean down so he can lift it over their head and it’s off. Discarded somewhere onto the floor with a lazy small thud.

Cel leans in and kisses him again. They bite down on his bottom lip, they faintly taste blood. They pull back and climb off him again and they can tell they want to reach out and pull them back in but they stay put. They laugh, “good boy, thoughtful boy. Waiting for me to tell you what to do, yeah?”

Zolf whines and goes to nod his head before he stops, “Yes,” he puts out.

Cel tilts their head, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” he breathes out. They can tell he’s already on edge and that just entices them more to take their time. They drink in his gaze and look him up and down.

They get up from the bed and walk in front of him. They make sure he’s looking at them as they slowly bring their hand down their naked chest. Stopping briefly at their own nipple to play with it some. Making it hard and prominent. Zolf’s honed in. Eyes filled to the brim with want and Cel’s confidence is there to match it at this point. There’s still a part of them that’s annoyed and frustrated, but looking at this man they have in their bed, so focused, so full of lust  _ for  _ them, is helping a little.

They reach their pant line and they slowly, almost painfully, unbutton their pants. Zolf licks his lip as he focuses. They unzip and slowly dance their pants down their legs and step out of them. All they wear now is their underwear.

This is all definitely new territory for them, but for a brief moment. Cel’s taken back to all that time ago in their village in Japan. Back when they first met, and all they knew was this grumpy but kind stranger had to study them every day. Make sure no blue veins were had. Jump to now, when the context is so deliciously different, and the two strangers are now friends, maybe even more than that, in time.

Cel slowly walks forward and stands just in front of him. He’s staring straight at their still covered cunt, still biting his lip.

They grab his chin hard and force him to look up at them. He’s breathing hard and they can see he’s begun to palm at himself a little bit. They smirk.

“Eager then are we,” they begin, they squeeze his jaw tighter, he winces slightly, “did I say you could do that?”

“No- No, sir,” he replies. They groan quietly and lean down and give him another rough kiss before pulling away quickly.

“Eat me out,” they say.

Zolf goes to attention and obeys. They all but rip off their underwear and within seconds his tongue is licking along their folds. They hold back a moan, careful not to give up power to him so quickly. He brings his hands around again to cup their ass and push them in a little closer. He licks and kisses up and down again and again, purposefully ignoring their clit. Cel growls as he avoids it a fifth time. They feel Zolf snicker.

Finally, he latches onto it. He gives one small suck before his tongue circles it slowly. Cel bucks slightly and grabs his hair for purchase and to also push him in further. He goes willingly. He kisses and sucks in a rhythm they can barely keep up with. His one hand squeezes their ass and he slowly, coily brings one to wrap around their thigh.

He leans back for a moment and Cel’s about to protest before they let out a yelp in surprise as he lifts their one leg and places it on his shoulder. “That’s better,” he says as he leans in again. This time he sucks on their folds and licks up their walls before again finding their clit and repeating the process.

Cel moans loud and often as he continues to work them out. Their orgasm is building and the leg they're still standing on is shaky. They hold their ground, digging their heel into Zolf’s back as they clench as much as they can around him as they come. Zolf moves to hold one hand on their hip and the other is still looped around their thigh as he takes them. It’s drawn out and when it’s done he stays there and continues to suck for a few more moments. Cel tries to protest but in reality they revel a bit in the overstimulation.

Hesitantly, he pulls away and gently brings their leg back down. Cel wobbles a bit as they gain their footing back. They feel good and more importantly, relaxed. They smile down at him and there’s a hint of a smile on his face as well.

The air is serious again as they spot Zolf again rutting a bit into his palm. He catches their eye and stops immediately. There’s a slight fear on their face before it turns pleading.

“Pl- please Cel, sir, I need…” he stops as he sees their dark expression, “I’m sorry, sir,” he says as he looks down at the ground.

They take a moment before they lift his chin up again to face them. He holds his breath. With one solid movement they palm at his hardening bulge and he gasps. “Lay back,” they whisper.

He surges back further onto the bed and lays down. Cel climbs on top of him and lunges down to kiss him. It’s slow this time, each time they release they make sure to drag his bottom lip with them. They take their time now, they move themself down onto his bulge and he gasps and groans and whines and each sound they pull from him makes Cel unravel just a little bit more.

Finally, they lean up. Towering over him again, their hands laid on his chest. They bring one up to sit on his cheek. The other swipes over his nipple, already hard and exposed.

They lift up and off him. They stare at him and he sucks in a breath as they undo his trousers. He yelps out a cry of relief as they bring them down and off. The underwear’s next and there’s nothing ceremonious about it as it hits the floor. His cock is exposed now and Cel takes a moment to just examine it as Zolf squirms under their gaze.

They smirk as they take a hand and gently trace around his erection. He tries not to buck but he fails. They laugh. “So eager,” they whisper, “eyes on me.”

With no fanfare, they take his cock in their hand and begin to stroke. There’s already a slickness at his slit and they take a thumb and press into it. The noise Zolf makes is indescribable as it bubbles out of his throat. Cel removes their hand and takes their thumb and sucks the substance off it while Zolf watches. He bucks again. Cel spits in their hand and grabs hold once more.

Their strokes are slow and deliberate at this point. He arches his back whenever they move up and comes back down when they do, like their controlling him with a string. They’re still making eye contact and it’s just so hot seeing him unravel in real time as they quicken their pace a bit. Even Cel’s getting a little fuzzy as they take in his moans and stuttering breathes.

They bring their free hand and begin to touch themself as a result, already wet again as they insert their own finger, trying to get whatever friction they can while keeping their rhythm on his cock.

“Sir,” he crocks out, snapping them out of their trance, “Let me… can-can I, I uh, please…” he whispers. He sounds so broken and so desperate it all but makes them lose it again.

He makes eye contact and bucks his hips up into their hand. He tries to move downwards but he’s kept in place.

Cel understands now and they struggle to hold back a moan as they stroke fast up and down a few times before releasing him, making sure he’s as hard as possible.

Once satisfied, they resituate themself just above him. They align their entrance just above him and grab hold to position it. They slowly move down, they take a moment and just barely insert him into them. Enough that he gives a strained cry. “Cel I… please,” he says.

They smile as they lean down and kiss him quickly, “You’ve been so patient, my good boy,” they say. They then take him in full, sliding easily onto his cock.

They let out a strained cry of their own as they feel him inside. He bucks up further and they curl around him. They move up and down on top of him.

Nothing but their moans fill the air as Cel begins to roll on top of him now, desperate for any new angle, Zolf reaches up and takes control of their hips and guides them both into a rhythm that is now hitting them in all the right places and their hands shoot up to lay on top of his.

“Harder,” Cel growls. The word that started all of them bubbles from their throat again and Zolf grunts. He brings his legs up so Cel’s now resting on his knees as he pushes up into them again and again. He uses their hips to bring himself up and he kisses their stomach, biting hard on their side. Cel gasps and they sink down into him, rolling faster and harder. They move their hands to keep his face there and he bites down on any skin he can take. They pull his hair over and over.

It’s over as Zolf comes in them, it’s unexpected and neither of them are really prepared for it as the shock hits them. They push him back down as they ride the wave, rolling to catch themself coming again soon after. Their whole body tenses as they release around him.

It’s done. They’re both just panting as Cel slowly, carefully gets off him. His cock flops down, twitching in some aftershocks. They exit and head to the bathroom to clean themself off.

They return with a cloth for him and they grab his trousers on the way. He reaches for the cloth in thanks but they hold him down and take care of it themself.

He gives them a look of such kindness it makes them blush for totally different reasons now. Reasons they might need to talk about eventually, but not now.

Once settled again, they sit in silence, staring at one another.

“So you… feel better then,” Zolf quips. He’s still a bit out of breath and it’s evident in his voice, as well as a small hint of embarrassment.

Cel laughs openly and smiles at him. They nod, “Yes I’d say that… that sure did the trick, um, thank… thank you, Zolf. I- This was a lot more intense than what usually happens I know-”

“Intense yes, but not- not worse,” he says.

They smile a little wider and shake their head, “no. Definitely not worse,” they say.

They lay down next to each other now. Another first, neither usually spends the night like this, but as discussed, tonight sure was different.

They curl into him as his cheek rests on top of their head. He hesitates a moment before he kisses their hair. “Goodnight, Cel,” he says.

They smile into his chest, “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOF anyways.
> 
> I started this like almost two weeks ago now and thought it was gonna be abandoned but here we are. Nothing like really powerful and random sparks of inspiration huh??
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. Dom Cel sure is something in my thoughts always, so......


End file.
